Give It Up
by 13 Lucky Ducky 13
Summary: Payson wishes that Austin would just stop lying about what he's been doing. She knows that he cheated...but did he really? Paystin One-Shot


_**A/N: I love Paystin. And not just because they probably won't end up together, but because I think they'd make an adorable couple.**_

* * *

><p>Payson is sick. Sick of the lies that keeps coming out of Austin's mouth.<p>

It's not that she doesn't trust him—because she does—but it's the same excuse again and again.

As she tells her friends, Lauren interrupts.

"Maybe he's cheating and he's going to end up leaving you," Lauren plants the idea in Payson's head.

"Lauren," Kaylie warned.

"Well, I'm just saying...maybe," Lauren says quickly.

"Do you really think Austin is cheating on me?" Payson asked on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Payson," Kelly Parker soothed. "I don't think Austin would cheat on you."

Payson smiled as all of her friends agreed.

"But it is a huge possibility. I mean, really. Who has to work late with Sasha a whole month every night? You'd think he'd be training during the day instead of slacking. It leaves absolutely no time for us. We're going to the Olympics soon...I need the support of my boyfriend. And-and—" Payson was cut off from my rant by a group hug.

She smiled so brightly she thought could even out shine the sun.

"Pay," Kelly said, "You should just talk to him. He'll tell you the truth."

Payson nodded, "I will. Right now because he is at his home."

The four friends said their goodbyes and Payson rushed straight to her convertible which she got as a birthday present from her parents after Grrrl Energy Bars offered to pay one million for Payson.

She sped towards Austin's house, still in her leotard. When she got out, she threw her denim shorts over the bottom and her green zip-up hoody.

She walked up to his door even more nervous than when she was told that there was a large chance he was cheating on her.

Payson knocked. She was expecting a pretty blonde girl to open it and stand there in practically nothing.

Austin opened the door, expecting to see the pizza guy.

"You're here early—" he cut himself off when he saw it was Payson.

"Pay! What brings you here?" Austin asked. He was going to kiss her, until he saw the look on her face. It was serious, but still showed a little bit of hurt, "What did I do?"

"I need to know the real reason. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you've been working late with Sasha for the past month."

He was shocked. He knew Payson would eventually figure it out. Figure out that he's been doing something...a bit un-Austin-Tucker-ish.

"Who is she?" Payson asked, bringing Austin out of his dream-like state.

"What?" He was flabbergasted. And also, very, very confused.

"Who is she?" Payson repeated. "I believe I have a right to know the girl who you're cheating on me with."

"No one! I'm not cheating on you how can you even think that? I'm completely in love with you."

And he proved it with a kiss. A passionate and loving kiss.

"Well that excuse with Sasha...wait a minute. If you're not really working with Sasha (and don't even think about saying that you really are, because we both know that would never be true) and you're not cheating on me...then what have you been doing this past month?" Payson asked curiously.

"Planning. I was going to fly us to Paris to stay there a week for our anniversary," he said brushing a stray piece of blonde hair that fell into Payson's face.

"Oh Austin!" She hugged him, "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me. It's just Lauren suggested the possibility and my brain went into overdrive thinking about it. I love you, Austin Tucker."

"I love you too, Payson Keeler."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Olympics 2012: something both, Payson Keeler and Austin Tucker, have been waiting for all year.

As it turned out, they both won the gold medal. And after everyone was about to leave, Austin asked for everyone's attention.

He pulled Payson into the center with him.

He got down on one knee, and in a loud voice, he asked, "I, Austin Tucker, love Payson Keeler with all my heart. I got permission from both of her parents so I'm going to ask you. Payson...will you marry me?"

The arena cheered. Payson began to cry and barely managed to even nod before Austin put the gold ring with an emerald on it. She threw her arms around Austin and kissed him straight on the lips.

They walked hand in hand.

"Do you like the ring?" He asked his true love.

She nodded, crying, but still had time for a retort, "Aren't you glad I never let you give it up?"

He laughed, "Yeah keep dreaming, sweetheart. Keep dreaming..."


End file.
